True
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Human AU. When Francis falls in love with Louise she finds it hard to believe that the notorious player would at all be interested in her and doesn't believe him. FrancexFemGermany On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I finally decided to deanon this story; it was getting a big hassle in keeping with the kink meme.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

It had been a normal day for Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. They went to school, Gilbert did something stupid, Gilbert got in trouble, Gilbert had to serve detention, Francis and Antonio had spent the detention with him as the loyal friends that they were. And I think there was homework and lessons can't be too sure, no one was paying that much attention.

Either way at the end of the day, and the detention which was scheduled for the rest of the week, the trio so commonly named the 'Bad Touch Trio' for whatever reason went to Gilbert's house to relax, start the weekend, and play some videogames.

Antonio glanced at his front yard. "Didn't you say you have to clean your yard?" he asked. It was fall and most of the leaves had fallen from the trees.

Gilbert waved off his concern. "Don't worry about it; I have plenty of time before my dad comes home."

"You have to stop doing everything last minute Gilbert."

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah that's right on my list, right after shoving a stick up my ass."

Francis chuckled slightly. "You have such a way with words." his voice was slightly accented from his years of living in France half the time with his father.

It was a strange group other kids thought from school. A German who insisted that he was a Prussian, a Spaniard that despite other peoples thoughts was actually from actual Spain and not Mexico, and a perverted Frenchman.

Quite a strange group of kids.

They entered Gilbert's house. He waved them towards the direction of the living room. "I already plugged everything in yesterday; start while I get the snacks."

Antonio wasted no time in pressing the power button on the play station 3 and immediately went through Gilbert's videogames.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. " Antonio said as he thumped his way through the games that was surprisingly in alphabetical order and each game was in its correct package.

"You actually keep everything in order?" Francis asked surprised as he lay down on the couch.

Gilbert snorted. "Please, are you kidding me? My sister does that, she says that if she let me take care of them that would be like throwing money out the window."

"She has a point Gilbert." Antonio said as he found a game he liked and placed the disk in the compact.

Francis meanwhile sat up on the couch. "Sister?"

Gilbert didn't take his head out of the refrigerator as he looked for sodas. "Yeah, sister. Younger."

They nearly heard a snap as he whipped his head towards Francis and narrowed his eyes. "And she's off limits to you."

Francis pouted. "Oh come now. You can't decide for her."

"I can because you're my best friend. And she is off limits." he nearly snarled.

Whatever Gilbert was about to say stopped when they heard a car enter the driveway and stop.

Gilberts face paled, he was an albino and already pale but he somehow paled even more, and he started to say something only to choke on the words.

"That's-th-th-that's my father!" he nearly screeched.

Before Gilbert could jump to the back door from the kitchen the front door opened. In entered Gilberts father Alvar who stood tall at a little over six feet with blonde hair that was gathered in a ponytail and blue eyes behind blue eyes.

And those blue eyes locked on Gilbert who was frozen in place.

"Welcome home father." he said.

Alvar nodded. "I see you listened to me the first time when I asked you to clean the front yard. Thank you."

Antonio quickly glanced through the window and nodded towards Gilbert. The front yard was clean of leaves.

Gilbert nodded as his father. "You know I listen to you father."

"Well you need to listen to someone I suppose." he said. He nodded towards Francis and Antonio before going towards his study room.

Gilbert waited until they heard the door close when he relaxed his posture and gave a deep gasp of relief.

"Oh lord he came home early." he said. He ran to the window and peered outside. Then he gave a small moan "The yard is clean."

"That's bad?" Antonio asked amused. "That means you're not in trouble. Who did it though?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No it's good on one hand. Means I'm off the hook with getting in trouble with my father. On the other hand…"

"On the other hand you owe me another time." a feminine voice said from behind them.

The trio whirled around. Gilbert nodded towards the person, Antonio's eyebrows raised slightly, and Francis felt his jaw drop.

Standing there with one hand on her hip and in her other hand was a rake was a girl with long blonde hair that was gathered in a braid and annoyed looking blue eyes. It was clear she got her looks from her father.

"Hey Louise." Gilbert said.

Louise nodded towards her brother. Her eyes momentarily glanced over Antonio and Francis. "You didn't rake the front yard Gilbert."

"I know."

"I had to bail you out again."

"I know."

Louise looked at him once more before sighing. "Knew you weren't going to do it before father came home."

"I didn't know he was coming home early today." Gilbert said defensively.

"He always comes home early on Friday Gilbert." she said. "He likes to take us out somewhere every Friday, remember?"

"Oh…right." Gilbert said defeated. "So how many times now?"

"Five times." she said putting the rake in the front hall closet.

Gilbert frowned. "I had it at four."

"This makes five." she said entering the kitchen.

Antonio glanced at Francis who sat on the couch nearly frozen. "Francis? You okay?"

"Fine." Francis said weakly.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "Remember what I said Francis."

"Uh huh." the tone of voice told Gilbert that Francis had not heard a single word.

Louise reentered the living room soda in hand. At that cue Francis came to life and jumped off the couch gracefully.

"Gilbert." he said towards his friend.

"What?"

"Introduce us you idiot."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Louise Francis. Francis Louise."

"Francis Bonnefoy mademoiselle." he said. He bowed gracefully and took her hand in his and kissed the top of it slightly. "At your service."

Francis took a seat next to her; Gilbert threw him another dirty look before sitting next to Antonio on the floor and grabbed the other controller as the game started.

**I have a few chapters already typed. Putting all of them up.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise tried to focus on the book she was reading. It was hard to concentrate when the boy sitting next to her kept trying to engage her in some sort of conversation.

"So where do you go to school?" he asked.

"Hallrow." she replied. A small private school about a half hour away on the bus.

He whistled slightly. "Nice school. Scholarship or paying?"

"Scholarship. I refuse to pay my way in somewhere."

"School uniform?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"In my room. I changed before I started to clean the yard."

"I didn't see you."

"Came in through the back."

"Boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"No."

"Sexual orientation?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Cheerleader?"

"Co-captain of the boys football team."

"The boy's football team?"

"It's coed but mostly boys. Except for me and Allison."

"Allison?"

"Allison F. Jones."

"You know her." Antonio cut in not looking away from the television screen where his character was at the moment fighting with Gilberts, who incidentally was gripping his controller so tightly it almost broke. Whether from Antonio or Francis is wasn't clear.

Francis looked at Antonio. "I do?"

Antonio nodded. "She's Arthur's little sister. The one who likes to deny that they are related."

"Oh that Allison." he looked at Louise who seemed grateful for his change in people. "She goes to your school?"

"Obviously."

Louise sighed before closing the book. _'I don't think I'm going to get any reading done here.'_she thought to herself.

Instead she watched as her brother was killed once more by Antonio's character.

"Gilbert you suck." she said.

He threw her the controller in disgust. "If you're so smart, you play."

"Gladly." she said taking Gilberts spot. She quickly changed to a different character and the fight began once more.

Antonio's smile quickly faded as she dealt a blow on him that took away half his HP.

"Okay, no more Mr. nice guy." he said, fingers flying over the buttons.

Louise quickly pressed a combination and the screen went dark for a moment before there was an explosion of light in the game and her character turned into a fireball that erupted throughout the stadium.

When the light faded and everyone could see the two characters once more Antonio's character fell to the floor dead.

'Winner Player 1.' the television screen said.

Louise nodded. "And that is how you play."

Gilbert jumped from his seat. "How the hell did you do that!" he nearly screeched.

"Kiku taught me." she said. She held up the controller once more towards her brother. "You want to play or should I continue?"

Gilbert snatched the controller and said "Teach me."

Louise shook her head. "No can do. I promised Kiku I never would reveal our secrets."

She then walked to the stairs. "I'm going to my room, maybe I can read there."

Francis moved to follow but quickly fell to the floor as Gilbert grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What the hell" Gilbert hissed. "Did I say. About my sister?"

Francis smiled and smoothed his shirt which had become wrinkled. "Oh come now Gilbert. I am not planning to do anything to her, it is simple flirting."

"I've seen the way you flirt Francis, no thank you."

Francis laughed. "Gilbert, I promise you. It is simple flirting. You know me."

"Unfortunately yeah I do. And you don't just flirt."

Francis sighed. "Gilbert…"

"Francis." he cut off. "I swear. I swear to the god above and the devil below. Hurt my sister. Hurt my sister in any way and I swear. You will rue the day that you were born."

Louise came back down at the moment. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her brother holding one of his best friends by his shirt font. "Lost another round Gilbert?"

Shooting another look at Francis Gilbert let go and murmured "Something like that." before taking his seat once again.

"And why had you decided to grace our pathetic existence with your lovely presence my dear?" Francis asked smiling.

Louise threw a confused look at Gilbert.

"Why did you come back down here?" he translated.

"Oh. I have my own friends coming here." she said. "I'm just here to open the door for them."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Louise pushed past Francis and opened the door.

"Louise!" someone sang out. They flew in from the doorway, threw themselves at Louise, threw their arms around her neck, and yet somehow Louise managed to stay standing.

"It's good to see you too Felicia." Louise said. "Considering we saw each other only forty-five minute ago."

Felicia giggled and nuzzled her head into Louise's neck. "I missed you too Louise." she sang lightly.

Two more people entered the house. The other girl was obviously Felicia's sister; they looked the same down to the curl on the side of their heads. Both of them were wearing a tank top with a jacket tied at their waists and miniskirts along with a short pair of heels and their hair in ponytails.

The boy however, who was taking his shoes off at the doorway was dressed in a simple pair of pants and a white shirt. He nodded at Louise with his hands behind his back.

"Kiku Lovina." Louise said smiling at the two while Felicia still didn't let go of her. Not to say that Louise was pushing her away. She was actually still holding her.

Kiku bowed slightly to her while Lovina took off her shoes and threw them next to Kiku's. Her eyes went to the three guys that were staring at the four of them.

"Who the hell are they?" she asked crossing her arms.

"The white haired one is my brother." Louise said. "The other two are his friends."

Antonio jumped up and immediately went to Lovina. He held out his hand and said "I'm Antonio, nice to meet you!"

Lovina scrunched her nose before pushing past him and to their stairs. "Your room is the second on the left right?"

Louise nodded and untangled herself from Felicia's arms. "Go with your sister, I'll help Kiku with the snacks."

Felicia nodded. She quickly took off her own heels and placed them next to Lovinas and ran up the stairs.

Louise looked at Kiku. "Do you need the oven or microwave?"

Kiku shook his head and picked up the package he had set down on the ground when he had entered. "I only need some plates and glasses."

Louise nodded and the two went towards the kitchen.

Kiku looked back behind him and saw both Gilbert and Francis glaring at him hatefully and full of warnings.

Kiku smiled and placed one of his hands around Louise's waist.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

There are some people at his school who believe that Kiku Honda is one of the luckiest guys in the world to be in the group of Louise, Felicia, and Lovina. The last being twins and very cute and the first being a bit of like a boy however the assets make up for it.

However all that was negated by the fact that one he was gay and two he was pursuing someone.

However that did not stop him from rifling up some feathers with other boys who wished to try to have impure feelings towards his friends.

He chuckled lightly as he and Louise walked into the kitchen. She gave him a curious look.

"Are you okay?" she asked glancing at his arm around her waist.

"Oh yes I am quite fine." he said.

Louise smiled at him as he pulled his arm off her waist. She quickly pulled out the plates and glasses from the cabinet. "What's snack did you bring us today?" she asked. Each time the group got together someone brought snacks and today's was Kiku's turn.

Kiku pulled the box out of the bag, opened it, and placed the snacks on the plates. "To eat is mochi's filled with either chocolate, bean paste, apples, strawberries, or vanilla icing." he then pulled the bottle out of the bag. "And to drink homemade sakurayu."

Louise smiled. "Sounds delicious."

"Thank you." the two of them balanced the plates and glasses on a tray and carefully walked up the stairs connected to the kitchen and to Louise's room.

Felicia was on Louise's bed and was looking through a magazine she had brought with her and Lovina was putting a cd in Louise's music player.

"Finally. I'm starving." Lovina said plucking one of the mochi' from the plate and popping it into her mouth.

Felicia placed the magazine to the side and took her place on the floor next to Louise as the other three sat down as well. "So. Shall we begin?" she asked placing her head on Louise's shoulder.

Louise and Lovina nodded and as one the three girls turned to Kiku. "So?"

Kiku smiled. "So what?"

"Tell us." Lovina said poking Kiku with her toe. "How are things going with our resident Greek?"

Kiku blushed lightly. "Nothing is going on."

"Don't lie to us Kiku, it's us. Tell us." Felicia said as she took a mochi from the plate and bit into it. She closed her eyes. "Mmm. Chocolate."

Kiku sighed as he played with the mochi in his hand. "I don't know. I can't tell if he is interested or not."

"He is." Louise said holding her glass of sakurayu and looking into it.

Kiku looked at her. "How do you know?"

"I sit next to him during math class." she said. "He was doodling on his papers. I won't say what was on the paper besides doodles of cats were you and him. Once again, I won't say what's on those papers."

Felicia giggled as she finished the mochi and picked up another one. "Another thing. Louise. Those boys downstairs, they are kinda cute."

"You do know that one of them is my brother right?"

Felicia smiled. "I do, and he is one of the cute ones."

Lovina mumbled something under her breathes.

"What do you say sorella?" Felicia asked.

"I said…I like…the tanned one…better." she mumbled.

Felicia grinned. "I knew you would, you always went for those sun-kissed ones more."

"Shut up."

"What I want to know is that blonde haired one." Felicia said.

"His name is Francis." Louise said.

"Francis." Felicia said testing out the name. "French."

Lovina scrunched her nose. "Ugh French."

"Is that Francis the infamous one that I believe the entire district has heard about?" Kiku asked.

"Probably. How many suckers can be named Francis?"

"What's the tanned ones name?" Lovina asked carefully selecting one of the mochi's.

"Antonio."

"Antonio." she said. "Spanish. Interesting."

"I think Francis likes you Louise." Kiku said.

Louise had been taking a sip of her drink and choked on the tea.

"What?" she said wiping the liquid that had run down her chin.

"I think he likes you." Kiku repeated calmly taking a sip of his own drink. "When I placed my arm around you downstairs your brother and he was glaring at me."

"That doesn't mean anything." Louise protested.

Kiku shrugged. "Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. We don't know."

"What about you Louise, what do you feel for him?" Felicia asked.

Louise hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "I don't really know him. I mean when we did meet all he did was pester me with random and stupid questions, he asked me if I was a lesbian for Christ's sake."

"He wouldn't be the first one to think you're a lesbian though." Lovina said.

"Oh shut up."

"No I'm right." Lovina protested. She lifted her hand and began to count them off. "There was Antony. Then David. Then Anderson."

"Samuel. Charles. DJ." Felicia chimed in.

"Michael. Nicholas. Curtis." came from Kiku.

"Alright, I get it. I look like a lesbian." Louise said.

"No…well…kinda." Felicia said quietly.

"It's more in the way you act really." Lovina said.

"Look. I know I don't act girl or care about my looks or wear skirts or…anything really but still. That doesn't make me a lesbian." Louise said.

"We know." Kiku said.

"It wouldn't kill you to wear a skirt though." Lovina added.

"Unfortunately you don't know that."

Sakurayu: An herbal tea made with pickled cherry blossoms  
>Sorella: Italian for sister<p>

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise was a girl of order. She had a schedule she enjoyed to follow and liked to see it to the end. She liked to plan each and every step that she was going to make that day and what was going to happen.

That being said when something happened to disrupt that schedule and depending on who and what had disrupted it she usually became pissed.

It had started like every other Saturday morning. She had gotten up at nine o'clock on the dot. Brushed her hair and teeth. Made her bed. Changed out of her pajamas into her sweat suit and had gone downstairs to get breakfast.

She entered the kitchen where her father was already reading his newspaper and finished his breakfast.

"Good morning father." she said opened the refrigerator.

"Good morning Louise." he replied.

"You have another meeting today?" she asked as she pulled out eggs.

Alvar nodded. "I have to leave in about fifteen minutes. I don't know how long it will be however if last weeks meeting tells anything I am sure it will be until tomorrow as well. Do me a favor and don't let your brother sleep until noon."

"I won't father." she promised.

Alvar took another sip of his coffee. "Something arrived for you today."

Louise looked up from the eggs she was beating. "Something for me? What?"

He motioned with his head to her usual seat at the table.

Louise pulled back her chair and her eyes widened at the sight as well as a blush started on her face.

A dozen red roses were on the seat.

Louise picked them up gently and turned them over. "Who sent this?"

Alvar shrugged as he folded and laid the newspaper on the table. "There is also a card."

It was attached to the paper holding the flowers together. She pulled it off and opened it.

She stared at it blankly for a moment. Another moment. Another moment.

"Something wrong?" her father asked.

She slowly shook her head as she placed the flowers on the table and walked to the computer.

"Why do you need the computer?"

"The card is in French. I need to translate it." she said as she opened Google.

Alvar sighed as he held his hand out for the card. Louise gave it to him silently as he read it.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Interesting."

"What?"

"It reads 'To my beloved darling girl, I know that the beauty of these roses pale in your presence however I beg of you to accept them anyway. We have met only once yet there is such power that wishes to keep us apart. To you my love and darling in the hopes that you will wish to meet with me again. Francis.'" he read. "Interesting."

Louise had buried her face in her hands the moment he had read 'my beloved darling girl' and had not uncovered them. She groaned slightly.

"Maybe it would've been better if I had just looked it up on Google." she said wearily.

"Perhaps." he said laying the card on the table next to her. Sometimes it was clear where Gilbert had gotten his humor streak. Rare but in those times obvious.

"Francis." he said picking up his briefcase. "Isn't that Gilberts friend."

Louise nodded. "Yes it is. Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn French?"

"I spent a year in France during college." he answered as he pulled on his jacket.

He gave her a quick hug before leaving.

Louise stared down at the note once more before crumbling it. She walked to the trashcan and tossed it in there before returning to her eggs.

She glanced once more at the flowers on the table before taking an empty vase and filling it with water before placing the roses in it.

No sense in letting perfectly good flowers go to waste.

At eleven thirty her brother came stumbling down the stairs. She looked up from the television in surprise.

"Well, well. Looks who is up before noon." she said.

Gilbert mumbled something that resembled "Shut up." as he entered the kitchen. Louise heard the sounds of him opening the refrigerator, cupboards, and drawers to get his morning cereal.

"What the fuck are with these flowers?" he asked leaving the kitchen.

"Your friend sent them to me." she said.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed slightly. "Which friend?"

"Francis. He left a card."

"Let me see it."

"I threw it out."

"But not the flowers."

"The flowers didn't do anything."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed even more. "Excuse me, there's something I need to do." he said before running back up the stairs.

"Your cereal is going to get soggy." she called up to him.

A door slammed shut was her answer.

"Rude." she said before turning back to the program she was watching.

Gilbert meanwhile had nearly tackled his desk chair and with a vengeance turned on his computer.

He smirked when he saw that Francis was online and sent him a message.

_So what did you do today?_

He waited a moment until Francis answered.

_And a good morning to you too. What do you mean?_

Gilbert snarled.

_You know perfectly well what I mean._

Unfortunately I don't.

I'll give you a hint. Roses.

Roses?

You sent my sister flowers!

Calm down please.

I will not calm down! I want an answer Francis. Why did you send her flowers?

Because I wanted to?

I thought I told you to stay away from her.

It was just flowers.

She said there was a card.

Did you read it?

No.

Then how on earth would you know what I said?

I know you.

Gilbert you need to calm down.

Gilbert blinked in surprise. That last one was from Antonio.

_What are you doing here?_

I was talking to Francis until you barged in. Some of us get up before noon after all.

That's not the point. The point is that Francis…

Sent your sister flowers. So what?

Are you serious? You know him as well I do!

Yes I do. They are just flowers Gilbert, don't overreact.

But…

No buts. Now apologize to Francis.

…

Gilbert.

Fine, fine. Sorry.

It's alright, we all know how overprotective you are Gilbert.

Question.

Shoot.

What did the card say?

**Francis has left the chatroom.**

Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"I think I'm going to kill him."

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_'Inequality. The relics of feudalism. Revolution in France. Oh the three estates insured noble's favoritism. Revolution in France. La, la liberty. E-e-galite. Fa-fa-ternite. A revolution.'_ her cell phone sang.

Louise looked up annoyed. Actually more than annoyed. Felicia had been adding songs to her cell phone again and changed her ring tone.

To a song about the French revolution.

Sighed she slid out of her bed and walked to her desk where her cell phone was still singing.

"Hello?" she said into it.

_"Louise. It's me."_ Felicia voice rang out.

"Felicia. Tell me something."

_"What?"_

"How many times have I asked you to leave me cell phone alone?"

_"I've lost count."_ Louise could almost see her shrugging.

"That's not a good thing. Please leave my ring tones alone. And if you need to add songs to it please not Lady Gaga."

_"Alright, alright."_

"Promise?"

_"Italians honor."_

Louise smiled. "Good. Now then. Why did you call me?"

_"Well you know that guy who was flirting with you and gave you flowers?"_

"Yes."

_"Well I did some asking around. I asked a lot of the girls I knew in the other schools and Louise trust me. This is not one guy that you want to get involved with."/i_

"I wasn't aiming to get involved with him either way."

_"Good."_

"Out of curiosity, what's his track record?"

_"I actually have a real record that someone made. They gave me a copy. Want me to scan it and send it to you?"_

"Sure."

Louise heard a few clicks on the other end of the line. Her own computer that she had left on her bed beeped that she got a message.

Balancing the phone on her shoulder she climbed back on her bed and placed her computer on its place on her lap. She opened the document from Felicia.

It was easy to see when a different girl would add her own thoughts. A new paragraph was a new girl.

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_Age: 17_

_Birth place: America_

_Blood: O_

_Languages: English, French_

_Shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes._

_Best friends: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez_

_Notorious player. Longest relationship lasted one week, the girl in question who shall remain nameless has given her oral and typed statement that the only reason it lasted that long was because she refused to sleep with him. On the seventh day she agreed. Eighth day he had made his move on the new girl at the school._

_Will use his French charm if necessary. And half the time it isn't. his choice flower is roses which he will commonly send to the girl he is at the moment pursuing. He has taken to writing a love note to go along with the flowers._

_When speaking to him avoid looking in his eyes, they are a magnet that will draw you in and cause your mind to go blank and be willing to agree to anything._

_Enjoys flirting. Too much. And he has no sense of personal boundaries. He has been to the deans and the principal's office more times than anyone on the grounds of improper touching._

_Fucking bastard. Makes promises that he never keeps. NO ONE LISTEN TO HIM! HE CONSTANTLY LIES!_

_Should be fucking neutered. We don't need his spawn running around one day._

_FUCKING BASTARD._

_Fucking bastard._

_Fucking bastard._

_Big fucking bastard._

_Should castrate the bastard._

_Next time I see him I'm chasing him with an axe._

_I have to admit, he knows what a girl wants in bed though._

_Best night of my life._

_He is a bastard, a big one, and I should kill him. But he knew all my spots._

_Great kisser. He knows how to move the tongue._

_With someone like this we need to bring back chastity belts. Maybe that wouldn't even work, I'm sure he knows how to pick the lock on one of those._

_To the girls he is pursuing. He is going to use some of these lines, maybe not in this order but something like this. First he'll compliment your eyes. Kiss the back of your hand. Act like a gentleman. Send you flowers. Compliment the way you dress. Then your body. They he starts to get physical. Look out for these signs!_

_Restraining orders mean nothing to him._

_Carry either a large knife, a gun, or a lot of pepper spray with you if you are in a fifty-mile radius of him._

_"Louise? You still there?"_

Louise brought the phone back to her ear. It had fallen from her hand.

"Yes I am still here."

_"You're silent. Did you read it?"_

"Yes I read it."

_"And?"_

"And? And there's no way in hell I am getting anywhere near him without my fathers gun strapped to my side."

_"He taught you how to use it right?"_

"Of course. Ever since I could hold it."

_"Good. One of the tips says you need it."_

Louise sighed as she glanced over the list again.

_"Something wrong?"_

"Well. It's kinda stupid."

_"Tell me."_

"Well. You know the guys at our school right?"

_"Yeah."_

"And you know how they either think I'm a lesbian or are afraid of me right?"

_"Yes. Oh yeah that reminds me. Mark from history sent me a message. He wants to know when our next lesbian love session will be and whether or not he could watch."_

Louise snarled. The rumors that she was a lesbian was bad enough. But adding that she was sleeping with Felicia, her best friend, was starting to get more than irritating.

"I'm kicking his ass in on Monday."

_"I think Lovina will join you. The only reason she still isn't screaming is because its time for her siesta. Anyway you were saying?"_

"Well. He's kinda the first boy to show any interest in me whatsoever."

_"Even though he might just be trying to get into your pants."_

Louise sighed. "Yeah. It just felt kinda nice being wanted."

_"I know how you feel Lulu."_

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?"

_"As many times as you have asked me to stop changing the ring tone on your phone."_

Louise smiled. Felicia always had a way of making her smile.

"Well then. I guess I know where that attraction came from."

_"I'm sorry."_

"It's alright Feli."

_"You'll find a guy."_

"I know."

All of a sudden Louise heard a shrill female voice screaming in the background. It was the scream of a woman who had gone beyond the boundaries of sanity. A woman who knew revenge and only revenge. The scream that made a man's blood run cold and his testicles to go flying up his body. A promise of unmentionable pain and torture. Filled with promise of hurt and no mercy.

"I'm guessing Lovina woke up."

_"Yeah. I have to go. Need to calm her down."_

"Good luck."

_"Thanks. Bye."_

"Bye."

Louise closed her cell phone and stared at the screen of her laptop. She then went downstairs to the kitchen were the roses were standing on the table.

She took the vase and poured the water into the sink before placing the vase in it to wash later. She gathered the roses in her hands before throwing them into the garbage can alongside the note he had sent with them.

She was about to close the lid when she hesitated. Before she could change her mind she quickly reached in and took a single rose before closing it.

Her fingers gently brushed the soft petals. She went back to her room and placed it on her windowsill.

The sunlight shined on it for a moment and she simply stared at it before turning back to her computer.

Until the next time she saw him, she could delude herself into thinking his affections had been real.

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise put her hands under the water faucet and allowed the cool water to go over her slightly burning hands.

Especially the knuckles, the knuckles were it was burning the most.

And she had to get the blood off her hands before first period started.

It had taken only a few moments to find Mark; Lovina had been on the rampage alongside her. They quickly found him.

And they oh so quickly grabbed him, threw him in an area behind the school where there was no cameras, and commenced on beating the living crap out of him.

Without leaving that many bruises or visible scars.

Lovina however took the cake. She stepped on him repeatedly with her three-and-a-half inch heels.

In a place where Louise was now certain will never give him children.

He deserved it.

She looked over her hands and nodded. Completely clean.

* * *

><p>That was the most exciting that had happened today. There was no football practice so Louise spent her after school hours at the school newspaper. She was the editor after all.<p>

And now she had to decide whether to allow Kiku's drawing or his article into the newspaper because of a stingy principal who only allowed one part of the newspaper per person.

Louise sighed. The article was good but the drawing was something the students loved looking at. Those comics of his were a big hit.

However the article was also just as good.

Kiku said it didn't matter to him what was placed in there. It was all up to her.

The door to the classroom opened up suddenly.

"Oh. Forgive me." Arthur Kirkland leader of the newspaper and the senior president said. "I didn't know you were in here."

"It's alright." she said before looking back at the two pieces of paper in front of her.

Arthur crossed to where she was and glanced at them. "Having trouble deciding?"

"Mm hmm. The principal only allows one per person…"

"And Kiku did two great pieces." he finished.

"Exactly."

The two stared at the pieces of paper before Louise finally picked up the comic. "This one."

"You sure?"

"It's been a pretty dull month." she said shrugging. "The students need something to brighten up the newspaper."

"True."

"What do you think of the swim team photo?" she asked.

"I think that the boys need to stop taking the large football teams jockstraps and stuffing it there in an attempt to look bigger." he answered.

"And I am thankful that I'm a girl and I don't need to use those jockstraps."

"Well besides that I think it's alright."

"And the girls one?"

He picked up the picture and peered at it for a moment. "Looks alright."

"Cheerleading photo?"

"There…alright."

"Too much skin I think."

"That's how they were designed I'm afraid."

"Basketball team?"

"Too sweaty but alright."

"Volleyball team?"

"Alright."

"Football team?"

"Alright. You look cute."

"Thank you."

"But…why is my sister showing the middle finger?"

"That's what she likes to do."

"I'm going to have to talk to her."

"Does that ever work?"

"No but it puts my mind at ease that I tried something. What about the clubs?"

"They seem alright."

"Are we allowed to put their picture in this newspaper or in the next one?"

"I think it should be the next one, this month we had a lot of matches with other schools."

"Alright then the next one."

"I think we need to…"

"Louise are you free this weekend?" Arthur suddenly asked.

Louise looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Are you free this weekend?" he repeated.

"I think so." she said hesitantly.

"Will you go on a date with me then?" he asked. "To the movies perhaps?"

A blush started to appear on her cheeks lightly. "I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Louise sat in a daze in her bed. She stared blankly at the wall.<p>

Her brother came in her room at that moment.

"Hey West, I was thinking. About the downstairs living room, maybe we should…" he trailed off at seeing her blank face. "You okay?"

Louise slowly nodded. "Gilbert. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What would you do if someone you knew for about three years, you worked beside, and kinda trusted a lot asked you out on a date?"

"…that would depend. How good of friends are you two?"

Louise shrugged. "We worked together for about three years. On the school newspaper. And his sister is on the football team with me."

"Wait…Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yep."

"…him? Really?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just so…ick. So uptight and stick up the ass and…" he trailed off looking at his sister.

"Actually never mind. You two are perfect for each other." he said.

* * *

><p>Music. There was music coming out from the window.<p>

Louise wearily sat up in her bed and glanced at the clock. She groaned, it was almost midnight.

Why was there music coming from the window?

She stumbled to the window, opened it, and looked outside.

She blinked once. Twice. A third time.

Francis waved at her microphone in hand and Antonio holding an I-pod and speakers.

"Good evening my love." Francis said. "May I tell you how lovely you look in the moonlight?"

Louise sighed. "What are you doing here? Go home."

"Not without letting you know my true feelings my love." he said.

"I said go home!" Louise yelled.

"Francis. Go the fuck home." another weary voice added.

The three heads looked to the side. Gilbert was peering out from his window and was glaring at the two on the front yard.

"Oh Gilbert." Francis said. "Sorry to have woken you."

"Francis! Go home!" the two siblings yelled together.

"Francis go home. Or else." Louise said.

"But mon ami! I need to talk to you." Francis said.

"Last warning!"

"But-"

"That's it." Louise said before pulling back inside.

"Francis. I am telling you this as your friend and not as her protective brother." Gilbert said suddenly scared. "Go home."

"What is the worst she can do?" Francis asked. "Call the police? Been there, done that."

"Francis, you don't understand." Gilbert said urgently. "Leave."

Before Francis could say anything a sound filled the air.

The sound of a cocking gun.

Francis felt his stomach drop to the ground at the sight of Louise and Gilbert's father suddenly in the doorway with an army rifle in his hands.

"Leave boy." he said brining the gun up.

Antonio grabbed Francis and pulled him back into his car.

* * *

><p>"I accept."<p>

Arthur's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes." Louise said nodding. "I'll go on a date with you. Saturday?"

"Sounds wonderful."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
